Hidden Away
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: This story has been adopted. A new author named SMlover618 has taken it over, but the chapters will still be posted on here. So stay tuned to find out how Serena, a princess of Venus, finds out who she really is.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hidden Away

Prologue

_This idea popped into my head the other night. Please enjoy and let me know if you would like me to continue it._

Queen Selenity looked down at her infant daughter with deep sadness in her blue eyes. The little princess had been born a few hours earlier. She felt something jump onto her bed and looked down to see her advisor, Luna, who was a small black cat.

"Yes, Luna?" The queen questioned as the cat came up beside her and sat down.

"The representative is here, Your Majesty." Luna informed the queen quietly.

"Already? He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow." The queen looked down at her sleeping daughter again.

"I know, Your Majesty, but for the plan to work, he needs to take the princess tonight." Luna explained sadly. Tears threatened to fall from the queen's eyes as she thought about what her advisor was telling her.

"Give me a few more minutes alone with the princess and then send in the representative in." Selenity said. Luna just nodded, trying to hold back her own tears as she looked at the tiny sleeping princess. She quietly jumped down to the floor and vacated the bedroom. Selenity took a moment to take control of her emotions before she looked down at her daughter again. The princess was still sleeping peacefully. "I want you to know that even though I must send you away, I will always love you." Selenity whispered, hugging the child close to her.

A soft knock sounded on the door a few minutes later.

"Come in." The queen called. The door opened to reveal an older gentleman dressed in simple but rich looking clothing.

"Your Majesty, I am here for the child." He informed her.

"I know. Come here and take her before I come to my senses and change my mind." Selenity said. The man bowed and then walked forward to take the princess from the queen's outstretched arms. Selenity handed him her child and then let her arms fall to her sides. "Please see that she is taken good care of."

"I won't let her out of my sight, Your Majesty. I will send word once everything is settled." Selenity shook her head.

"No, it is too risky. I cannot have any contact outside the normal business of the galaxy. I don't want to risk the safety of my child. Now, please, go." The man just nodded and hurried from the room.

Selenity barely heard the door click shut behind him as she let the tears she had been holding back finally fell.

Luna and her fellow advisor Artemis watched the representative fly off into the night with the newly born princess of the moon. Neither of them was sure if they would ever see the heir to the throne again.

_I know this short, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Don't panic, I am going to finish all my other stories._


	2. Chapter 1

Hidden Away

Chapter 1

The following morning, the moon kingdom recieved the news of the queen of Venus giving birth to identical twin girls. They were named Mina and Serena. Queen Selenity let one tear slid down her cheek before she wiped it away and smiled at the messenger who had come to bring her the news.

"Tell Queen Athena that I am very happy for her and King Apollo. Give them my congratulations." Queen Selenity said. The messenger bowed and left the queen's study.

Queen Athena of Venus looked down at her newborn daughter, Princess Mina of Venus, the heiress to the throne, and then up her husband who was holding the newly named Princess Serena of Venus, the youngest daughter of King Apollo and Queen Athena.

"You did very well, Athena." Apollo praised his wife. "Are you sure you want to do this though?" He looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms and couldnt help but love her as he did his own newborn daughter.

"Yes, we must. As far as the universe is concerned, Serena is our youngest daughter and the twin sister of Princess Mina." Athena replied.

"I know they look alike now, but what happened when they grow older?" Apollo asked.

"Selenity is my cousin and we look like we could be sisters. It will all work out just fine." Athena tried to reassure her husband. "Let's just enjoy our new daughters, no matter where they came from. Look at this way; we gained two daughters in one day."

"I have no problem with keeping her; I just worry what the future will bring. I don't want either of them to be in any sort of danger." Apollo explained. "Would you like to hold both of them?" Athena nodded and shifted Mina to her other arm to be able to take Serena in the other.

"They both really are just beautiful. I don't know what the future holds for any of us, but I am glad we did this." Athena eyes filled with tears as she thought how much Selenity must be missing her daughter.

"I think you need your rest now, my dear. I will take them to the nursery where their nurse is waiting to take care of them." Athena looked down at her daughters once more before letting Apollo take them from her. He kissed her on her forehead before leaving the room. Athena sighed and leaned back aganist the pillows. S_uch a wonderful gift that we have been given. _She thought before falling asleep.

Beryl watched as the messenger left the moon palace to return to Venus. The queen had looked sad at the annoucement the new princesses of Venus. Beryl knew that Selenity would never risk having a child of her own because the threat she herself had issued to her and her recently deceased husband that she would kill the child on sight.

There was a legend floating around that if the queen of the moon had a child, it would be the most powerful being in the universe. A source of good that would use the Silver Crystal to wipe out all the Silver Millennium's enemies, like Beryl. She didn't care about the two lowly princesses of Venus.

When Queen Selenity's husband had fallen ill earlier that year, Beryl had made sure he hadn't gotten better. The king had passed away just three months before and with his death, all chances of Queen Selenity ever producing a child were gone. For she had loved her husband deeply and wouldn't betray his memory by sleeping with another. Beryl laughed as she knew she could finally put her plans for taking over the galxey into motion. It would take a long time to obtain her goal, but the end result she was looking for was worth the wait.

_Please review and let me know what you think. I am not sure where this story is going to go yet, so if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know. Check out my other Sailor Moon stories._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hidden Away

Chapter 2

Sixteen Years Later…

Serena stood on the balcony of the bedroom she shared with her twin sister, Mina and stared out at the gardens below that were busy with activity of servants running everywhere trying to get everything ready for the Princesses of Venus' sixteenth birthday party.

"Looks like it is going to be a fun night!" Mina exclaimed from the doorway behind her sister. Serena turned to look at her older sister. The only different between them was their hair. Mina had long yellow blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Serena's hair was just as long as Mina's, but it was a silver blonde instead.

"I guess so." Serena sighed.

"Why are you so sad, Sere?" Mina put an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know, lately, I have just felt like I don't belong here."

"Where do you think you belong if not here?" Mina questioned.

"I don't know, Mina. Let's just get ready for our birthday party."

Two hours later, Mina and Serena stood at the top of the stairs to the gardens waiting to be announced.

"Presenting The Crown Princess, Her Royal Highness, Princess Mina, and Her Royal Highness, Princess Serena." A footman announced as Mina and Serena descended the stairs.

"Smile, little sister, smile." Mina whispered, linking her arm through Serena's. Serena smiled weakly. "Let's have a good time. This is our sixteenth birthday party." Serena decided to take her sister's advice. She looked down into the crowd of masks watching them descend the stairs. One black mask caught her eye and she looked over the rest of the man underneath the mask. He had jet black hair and was dressed in all black. Serena found she couldn't take her eyes off of him as he watched them. He began to make his way over to them as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Mina looked in the direction her sister was looking and smiled.

"Have you found something you like, sis?" She teased, pulling her orange mask firmly into place. Serena's mask, made of pure white had already been placed on her face. The man dressed in black stopped before them and bowed deeply.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" His deep velvet voice felt like a caress to Serena's ears. For a moment, she just stared up at him until she regained her senses and smiled.

"Yes, sir, you may."

King Apollo and Queen Athena watched their daughters from the thrones where they sat.

"We are going to have to tell her soon. I received a message from Selenity today that Beryl's forces are getting stronger by the day. Earth is all but lost to us." Apollo informed his wife.

"If Earth is lost, why is Princes Endymion here this evening?" Athena asked her husband.

"He was visiting Selenity on the moon on behalf of his parents to beg her for her aid. I am told that she had to turn him away, as much as it broke her heart to do so."

"Doesn't she realize that this is exactly what Beryl wants? Serena is much safer staying hidden."

"I know, but what choice do we have?"

_I know that this is very short, but I wanted to put something out there. It has been awhile. Please review and let me know what you think. I am not quite sure where this story is going to go yet. I am having a bit of writer's block when it comes to this one._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Hidden Away

Chapter 3

Endymion looked down at the beautiful goddess he held in his arms as they danced around the ballroom floor. She looked up at him every so often with a bright smile, but he sensed that there was a deep sadness in the secret corners of her heart.

"So should I guess what princess of Venus I have the pleasure of dancing with?" Endymion joked as he pulled her into a turn.

"If you wish, sir, but it should not be that difficult. My sister and I may be twins, but we do have different shades of hair."

"Your hair reminds me of Queen Selenity of the Moon." Endymion mused, more to himself than to Serena. But she heard him.

"Queen Selenity is very beautiful, I am told. I have never met her myself. She is my mother's cousin. My sister's hair is exactly the shade of our father, but my mother told me that mine comes from her side of the family." Serena explained cheerfully.

"Are you always so cheerful?" Endymion asked suddenly.

"Mostly." Serena narrowed her eyes. "Is there something wrong with being cheerful?" Endymion chuckled at her expression.

"No, of course not. It just almost seems like you are hiding something behind your cheerful nature." Endymion tried to explain. Serena raised an eyebrow in question, not quite understanding. "Something tells me that you are very sad about something, but you don't let anyone know, not even your sister or your family." Serena's eyes went wide when he said that. "So I was right."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir."

"Of course you don't. Would you care to go for a stroll in the gardens?" He stopped them by the open garden door and awaited her answer. Serena just nodded in agreement. He took her arm and slowly walked her out to the terrace and then to the lush garden beyond.

Once they were away from the ballroom windows and the noise of the party, Endymion found a secluded bench and sat down on it. Serena hesitated before sitting down beside him.

"I am not sure that I should be out here this far with you. I don't even know your name."

"Well, if you had to guess, who do you think I am?" Endymion questioned, continuing their game from earlier.

"I would guess you are a nobleman from Venus or one of our neighboring planets."

"Yes, I am from one of the neighboring planets, but I am not exactly a nobleman."

"Either you are a nobleman or not. There is no sort of, unless you are a prince." Serena looked at him more closely then. "You couldn't be, could you?"

"Couldn't be who?"

"You are Prince Endymion from Earth!" She exclaimed. "My sister has a major crush on you!"

"Well, that is too bad for Princess Mina, I guess, because she is not the one I am here with. Did I guess right?"

"Yes, you did."

"So, Serena, why don't you tell me what has made you so sad?"

"I have been having dreams lately about someone I have never even met. She looks very much like me, but older. She looks a lot like my mother, but she is not my mother. I feel like I have seen her somewhere before, but I can't place where. She is very lonely and desperately needs my help with something. All of my life, I have felt like that I don't belong here on Venus, that I should be somewhere else."

"Doesn't everyone feel that way at times?" Endymion asked. "Like I feel like I should be on Earth fighting Beryl's forces, not here enjoying a party while my people are dying."

"I am sorry, I must seem like a silly child to you. I know that your worries are much bigger than mine, but…." She trailed off, not knowing if she should tell him how she felt about Earth. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"But what?" When she wouldn't look at him, he gently tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "But what, Serena?"

"I feel that Beryl being on Earth is somehow my fault, like I could have stopped her from acting if only I had been where I feel like I should be instead of here. Oh, I am not making much sense. This is why I haven't told my family. Mina would just think I am being silly and childish, saying that I do to belong here. My parents, especially my mother, would get these worried looks on their faces, like I want to leave them. I don't want leave here, I love it here, but I feel like I am missing something." Serena paused, looking down at her hands again. "I am sorry, Endymion, I know I am just a silly child. Please just forget everything you heard. I wish there was something I could do to help you and your people."

"Thank you, Serena. I wish there was something I could do for them too. I went to Queen Selenity for help, but she turned down my request, saying there was no way she could help without destroying herself. And I can't ask her to do that when she is the leader of the universe and would have no heir to take over for her."

"What about the rumors that she did have a daughter many years ago soon after her husband died?"

"That is all they are, just rumors. No information has been found to support those claims. If there is an heir, where is she? Why is she hiding?"

"Maybe she doesn't know who she really is and where she comes from."

"It has been said that if Queen Selenity ever did have a child, that she would be able to overcome Beryl and save the galaxy. I would hate to see someone that powerful." Endymion laughed. Serena smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like her smiles did when she was truly happy. Her heart seemed to sadden more at the mention of Queen Selenity's heir, but what she didn't understand was why.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hidden Away

Chapter 4

_Hi, everyone. This story is finally being updated. There is going to be a different author continuing this story though. A new friend of mine named SMlover618 is going to be writing the remaining chapters. Me, Serenity Rose, is just going to act as beta reader and post them on my page since this is where the story originated from. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter on the story._

Serena enjoyed talking with Prince Endymion, but he eventually left and Serena went back to the party. As she was walking back into the party room, she noticed a sad looking blue haired girl standing at the side near the door. Serena couldn't bear to have someone sad or upset at her party so she walked over to the girl.

"Why so blue? Is something wrong?" Serena asked as the girl lifted her head and their eyes met.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong. I just normally do not attend parties. My mother said a representative should attend from our home planet though, and since I am studying different planets and how they run things in the medical field, I thought I should come and see." The girl said in a shy, quiet voice.

"Wow that sounds amazing! Why don't you come and join the party though, rather than sitting here not enjoying yourself?" Serena asked.

"But you don't even know who I am." The girl responded.

"Well, I am Serena, as you know, one of the princesses of Venus. What's your name?" Serena asked giving a big smile and holding out her hand.

"Ami, Princess of Mercury." She said shyly as she turned away, afraid of what Serena might think.

"Wow! You're a princess too! Well, nice to meet you Ami! I would be honored if someone who is studying to be a doctor and is a princess would be my friend." Serena said with stars in her eyes as she looked at Ami for a response.

"Your friend? I have never had friends before," Ami said sadly, "No one ever wants ever wants to be my friend. I have only ever been alone. I actually envy you. I mean you have your sister, and your parents, and look at all these people here. I bet not even ten people would attend one of my parties." Ami finished, almost out of breath and looking a little frightened as she looked around the room.

"What!? How can you even say that! I bet tons of people want to be your friend! And you won't have to be lonely anymore because I am your friend now." Serena smiled as she grabbed Ami's hand and made her way to the dance floor.

"Come on! We are going to have fun!" Serena said, finally getting her new friend to smile.

Serena and Mina's party had about three or so hours left. They had just brought out the biggest cake anyone had ever seen. Serena wanted so badly to just dive into it and claim it all for herself, but she knew she had to be proper and so she and her sister cut the first two pieces in normal proportions and made their way for their seats. On the way though Mina slipped on her dress and fell face first smashing the cake into her face. Serena wasn't watching where she was going and then tripped over her sister also landing on the ground, smashing her cake into her face too. The whole room went silent and no one knew what to do. Mina was about to cry. All these people judging her, looking at her with shame, what would she do? Serena couldn't see her sister like that. Not after all the times Mina had cheered her up. So Serena stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you, Mina and made you fall down! I hope I didn't ruin your new favorite dress! And oh the delicious cake! Would someone get her and me new pieces please and set them on the table?" Serena asked a servant, "Also can I have someone clean up my sister? Her encore is in an hour and she has to be looking her best, since she is the most talented, beautiful, kindest sister in the whole Venus." Serena smiled at her sister. Mina smiled back as about ten servants walked her to her room cleaning the dress and handing her new clothes.

"Princess, would you like new clothes as well?" A servant asked Serena.

"No, just have someone wipe some of this cake off of me. I will be fine, thank you." Serena said, proud that she got her sister out of the situation and embarrassment. Serena then ate her cake and made her way toward the kitchen. She wanted to thank the chef that baked that good of a cake. As she walked into the kitchen hallway she saw a girl arguing with the chef.

"But please sir! I just want to bake one thing! My parents don't let me bake back home!" The tall brunette pleaded.

"NO! Only professional chefs allowed in back here! You go! Now! Leave!" The chef yelled. Serena stopped the chef.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem here?" Serena asked.

"Princess! Nothing is wrong. I was just getting rid of this peasant." Chef said.

"Why she just wants to bake one thing? The kitchen is huge and I think there is more than enough room. Even with that delicious cake you just made." Serena replied.

"But Princess…"

"No buts. Now I will escort her in and if I have a problem I will let you know." Serena said escorting the tall girl into the enormous kitchen toward a secluded corner.

"Thanks. I didn't think one of Princesses of Venus would be letting me in here." She chuckled.

"Well, I love food and since you said you wanted to bake something I figured I would kill two birds with one stone." Serena joked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Lita."

"Lita? That's such a nice name! I have never heard of one with that name on this planet."

"That would be because I am not from this planet." Lita said making Serena stop.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm here representing my planet. I volunteered to come since I love to bake and cook and your planet has the largest kitchens."

"What planet are you representing?"

"Jupiter. I am Princess Lita." She said suddenly looking away. "No one visits our planet because we have no modern technology and we live in tree houses."

"Jupiter! Wow! I hear there are A LOT of people there! I bet you have tons of friends! And all that nature! You're so lucky. I'm lucky to find one flower around here. And when I do it's a bouquet for Mina from ANOTHER boy."

"Actually… I don't have any friends. As Princess I protect everyone. I fight off large animals and monsters in the forest. People are scared of me because they think I will hit them. I'm really a sweet, innocent girl. I just love to protect everyone."

"Wow. I had no idea. Your life sounds so hard." Serena said sadly. "Can I be your friend? I don't do anything nearly as dangerous as you, but I too have no friends other than my sister. See we are such high people on our planet, no one treats us as normal people and we just never made friends." Serena asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes of course. I will be your friend. Now, what kind of dessert shall we make?!" Lita said as she held a spatula in the air.

Most people had left the party to go home to their planets or homes unless they were staying in the palace until the next evening. Mina had done great in her performance, and the rest of the night had seemed to have gone well. Serena made friends with the Prince of the Earth, Princess of Mercury, and Princess of Jupiter. She had saved her sister. And just had an amazing night. There was less than a half hour left and Serena was just too tired to go on. She made her way to her room and immediately fell asleep.

Serena was dreaming that same dream again. Where she was in a place she did not know, but felt that was where she belonged. A woman about her mother's height walked toward her. Her hair was just like Serena's hair. A silvery blonde.

"I want you to know that even though I must send you away, I will always love you." The voice said. Then Serena was being taken away.

"No! Take me back! I want to go back! Please! Stoppppp!" Then suddenly Serena opened her eyes to find a very worried Mina looking at her.

"What's wrong?! Why were you screaming!? Are you all right, Sere?!" Mina yelled.

"What? Yes. I'm alright. I just… need… air." Serena then stood up and opened the balcony door. She loved to stand out there at night and just look at the moon. But what she loved even more was looking just a little farther at Earth's moon. It was so beautiful. Serena wished she would one day visit as it was said to be the most beautiful place in the universe.

"Sere?" Mina whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I guess it was just a nightmare. Thanks for waking me."

"No problem. Do you want to be left alone a while longer or are you coming back in?"

"Just a while longer. I love to gaze at the stars."

"Ok. Sweet dreams then." And Mina shut the door. Serena looked back at the sky. She then saw a shooting star. When she saw it she wished someday she would visit the earth's moon. And that someday she would be where she belonged.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hidden Away

Chapter 5

Serena awoke the next morning and went to breakfast. It was a nice breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, hash, and toast. Her and her sister Mina really enjoyed it. After breakfast, some people from the party the previous day were just roaming around the castle. Serena wished one of her new friends had stayed, but sadly no, so she went to a courtyard that she often went to when she just wanted to relax. She sat on a swing that hung from a tree and just rocked herself back and forth. A girl with jet black hair and a red dress was also roaming that same courtyard. Serena hadn't noticed though since she was deep in thought.

"I wish I had friends all the time. Not just on my birthday." She thought aloud.

"I wonder what's for lunch," Serena thought, "I hope it's meatballs." She finished smiling. The girl with black hair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone had just had breakfast! How could she already be thinking about lunch? The girl then really looked at Serena and thought:

"Well your hair looks like meatballs, why don't you just eat that?" But then Serena turned and looked and the girl. The woman in the red dress then realized she must have said that out loud instead of in her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." The girl said. Serena was offended at first, but forgot when she saw how beautiful the jet black haired girl was.

"That's ok." Serena said standing. "Would you like to swing with me?" She smiled.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." The girl said.

"Please, I insist!" And Serena went over took ahold of her hand and dragged her over to the swing.

"Come on, I will swing you! I'm Serena! One of the princesses of Venus! I just wanted a friend to hang out with! And my wish came true because now you're here!" Serena said hugging the girl.

"Friend? Oh, no, I don't think you have the right person. No one is ever my friend."

"Well, then you have one now! Come on, we can have lots of fun!"

"But… fine, I give up." And the girl got on the swing. They hung out for hours. Serena brought the girl to her own room and she showed her the best places in the palace. Then they went to town. As they entered the town a man bowed down and said,

"Welcome ,Princesses." Serena was confused. She was the only princess.

"It's just me today, sir."

"And the Princess of Mars too, if I am correct" He said. As Serena looked at the black haired girl surprised.

"Wait, you're a princess?!"

"You didn't know?"

"No. But that makes you 10 times cooler! I can't believe you're the Mars Princess! No wonder you're so pretty! I was always told the people of Mars are beautiful."

"Why thank you." And they walked into town. They had fun all day until that evening when the princess of Mars had to leave.

"Goodbye Princess Serena."

"Goodbye-, uh wait did you never tell me your name?"

"Meatball Head, its Raye. And you never asked."

"Just call me Serena! No need for formalities when we are friends right?"

"Right. Bye Serena."

"Bye Raye." And she went home to her home planet. Serena was all alone again.

_Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hidden Away

Chapter 6

_Hello, everyone! Please remember that this story is being written by a new friend of mine, SMLover618, and I am just posting the new chapters she is writing on my page because this is where the story originated from. Enjoy!_

_In the Swedish Dub of Sailor moon Queen Beryl's name was Morga. I am going to use that as her Civilian name. (note from SMLover618)_

_The Negaverse_

Beryl had finally worked up the power that she needed to take over the universe. She decided that she would need some help though so she used a large amount of her power to brainwash four of the prince's protectors. She told them to remain on earth and go on like they would with their normal lives. She told them to somehow convince Prince Endymion that she was the most beautiful, elegant and stunning woman in the whole universe. Now she sat on her thrown waiting for one of them to return with information on the Prince's feelings.

"My Queen, I have returned with some bad news." Zoicite said, bowing to his Queen. She had been going back and forth from the Negaverse to the Earth's palace to win the heart of the Prince. She hoped the Prince was ok, as she feared she might lose him.

"What is it, Zoicite?" Beryl asked, worried.

"The prince… He is in love with another!" Zoicite said firmly to his Queen. Beryl suddenly stood up and with wide eyes yelled.

"What! This is impossible! He can only love me!" She practically screamed. She then walked over and put one of her hands around Zoicite's neck.

"Who has he fallen in love with?!" She said with hatred in her eyes.

"I…don't know… All he said… was how much… he admires… princess… Venus…" Zoicite said gasping for air. Beryl released the boy and he fell to the ground.

"There are two princesses of Venus, Zoicite! Which one is it?!" She yelled in his face.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, I do not know." Zoicite said rising again. Queen Beryl then changed into her Earth attire and disappeared to Earth. She wanted to talk to the Prince.

Beryl as one of the Earth sorceress's, protected the Prince. She would be at his side for whatever he needed at any time. She had just teleported herself to the palace when she saw the prince. He was doing some sort of paperwork at his desk. Beryl made a tray with tea on it with her magic and walked into the Prince's study.

"Endymion-Sama! I made you some tea!" She said smiling. Endymion turned and gladly accepted the tea.

"Thank you, Morga. You are always pleasant to have around." He said taking some tea and relaxing for a minute. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What's wrong, Endymion?" Beryl asked concerned.

"It's just… oh it's nothing you would want to hear." He said getting a refill on tea.

"Nonsense! I always listen to anything you have to say!" She said happily wanting to get some information on this peasant girl who was confusing her Prince's heart.

"Well, you see. There's this wonderful girl on Venus that has the most beautiful blonde hair. Her smile is like no other I have ever seen. She's kind, friendly, and her voice is just music to my ears. I want to see her again, but I cannot leave this palace. But I will wait until I have time then I will go and see her again. For I believe she could be the one." He said, recalling the Princess in his mind. Beryl was furious. That girl would be no more. For she was the only one for her Prince. And he would love her.

"Oh, I see." She said sourly.

"Yea, it was love at first sight. Well, better get back to work. Oh, but first…" He said turning around and picking up the letter with a rose.

"Will you give this to the mailman to deliver to Venus?" He asked.

"Yes… I will." She said, snatching the letter out of his hands and walking away.

"This is going to be a special delivery." She said evilly as she disappeared back to the Negaverse.

Serena and Mina were walking through the main hall of the palace to their study where they would go and learn the essentials like, math, history, and English.

"Why do we need to learnnnnnn…?" Serena complained. They both were going to be actually on time today. But just then a servant and a mysterious man were walking in the hallway toward the two princesses.

"Ah here they are!" The servant said.

"Special delivery for a love letter to the princess of Venus." The mysterious man said. He had long bleach white hair.

"That would be for me!" Mina said happily as she took the letter and the two Princesses ran off.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know they were going to run off. I can-"The servant was interrupted.

"No that's ok. I have seen all I need to see." And the strange man walked out of the palace of Venus.

"Now I know who Beryl is to annihilate. Princess Mina of Venus." And he disappeared.

"Open it! Open it!" Serena yelled.

"Okay, okay! Oh, look he even sent a rose! It says it's from Endymion. That's weird, I have never met someone of that name." Mina said getting ready to open it.

"Wait! I know who that is! It's the guy I met on our birthday. That means the letter must be to me!" Serena said, taking the love letter. It was the first one she had ever received.

_Dear Princess Serena of Venus,_

_I am so glad I got to meet someone as beautiful and elegant as you. I much enjoyed our time together at your party. I wish to see you again and I hope you feel the same. If you are available in a week I would love for you and whomever you wish to bring, to come visit me at my palace her on Earth._

_Yours truly,_

_Endymion_

Serena and Mina were jumping up and down.

"Sere, I am so proud of you! Not only did you get your first love letter! But it is from a Prince! And he wants to see you! Ekkkk! We HAVE to go!" Mina said yelling with excitement.

"Yes, I agree! But what do I wear? And what about my hair! Oh I'm so nervous… I hope I don't have a klutz attack." Serena said nervously.

"Oh, it will all be okay." Mina said reassuring her sister.

"Oh no!" Serena yelled.

"What?!" Mina yelled back.

"We are going to be late for our study!" And they both took off running to their study, now officially late.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Hidden Away

Chapter 7

Serena went to bed happy. She got her first love letter! With the added bonus that it was from a prince! She must have been the luckiest girl alive. She was just so overjoyed she couldn't sleep. So she got up and went to her balcony to gaze at the moon.

The moon was so beautiful. Serena closed her eyes and wished she could go there one day. Back in her bedroom, Mina rolled over and looked into her sister's bed, to see it vacant.

"Ugh, why does she always get up and go outside at this hour…" The blonde goddess complained. She then got up and walked toward the door to their balcony. When she opened the door she suddenly blacked out and fell down. Serena turned around and ran to her sister.

"Mina? MINA! What's wrong!?" Serena yelled.

_Mina opened her eyes. _

"_Where am I?" She asked. She looked around and noticed everything was a pure satin white. She looked off into the distance where she saw a girl standing in a gazebo gazing into the distance. Mina started to run towards her. She didn't know why, but she just had to see this girl. She was getting closer when her long orange dress began to glow. It suddenly became an orange miniskirt and a white top with a big bow on the front and back. Mina was confused, none the less, but she kept running. She was about 20 feet from the girl. She had on a long white dress. It had a beautiful bow on the back and gold rings on the top of the dress. Her hair was in long silver blonde pigtail's that almost reached the ground. Everything was glistening in the Moonlight as she looked at the girl. The girl turned, but Mina could not see her face. Only the bright crescent moon on her forehead._

"_Princess of Venus… Soon…" The girl whispered._

"_Soon what?!" Mina yelled. She started to walk closer, but everything started to crumble. The magnificent girl fell backwards. The gazebo disappeared and everything was gone._

"_NO! Come back!" Mina yelled. She had no idea why she cared so much. She just felt so drawn to the strange girl. She fell to her knees and began to cry._

"_Why?" she whimpered. A different more mature voice then spoke._

"_Do you, Princess of Venus, pledge your alliance to protect, befriend, and serve that girl?" A bright white light began to float toward Mina._

"_YES! I will protect her with my life! You have my word!" She shouted. Why did she say that? She had no idea what was going on. Who the girl or this mysterious voice? And she had no idea why she wanted to protect this girl. _

"_I knew I could count on you, Venus." The light then disappeared. Mina went back to her orange princess dress that she had worn for formal ceremonies or parties. Everything began to disappear. And she heard a voice._

"M…"

" ."

"Mi."

"Mina!" Serena yelled. Mina's eyes then fluttered open as she recognized her room and her bed.

"Where am I?" Mina asked, sitting up fast.

"In your bed. I dragged you in here after you passed out."

"How long was I out?"

"About five or so minutes. Are you ok? I was so worried."

"Yeah. I think I was just dehydrated." Mina lied. She didn't really know what happened. Just that something was not right.

"Well, let's get to bed. I think we have some important meetings or something in the morning."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Mina complied and they both went to bed.

The next morning, both princesses of Venus got up and got ready. The both put on their orange dresses. Mina stared at her dress in the mirror. She wore this dress in that vision she had.

"I wonder if this transforms into that cute skirt?" Mina mumbled.

"You wonder what, sis?" Serena said wandering over.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go! We don't want to be late!" And both blondes headed toward the main hall for their meeting.

Somewhere else far away in the Negaverse Beryl sat on her throne.

"Kunzite, for the last goddamn time! We have a dress code!" Beryl squawked.

"When did I ever okay a cape!? Do any of your comrades have capes?" Beryl asked.

"Well no, but I can get…" He was interrupted.

"No! You're not getting them capes! And button up you shirt! God, you are such a rebel."

"ME? I'm not a rebel… I just show my personality through my suit. At least I'm not stupid like these dimwits. Especially Jadeite. Remember when he ate all that glue!" Kunzite said pouting.

"That was like when I was a toddler! Why do you never let that go?!" Jadeite yelled.

"What makes us idiots?" Zoicite and Nephrite asked.

"Well…" Kunzite started.

"Stop arguing!" Beryl ordered. "Are you children?! Go! Leave! Put our plan into action! I need to get back to the palace anyways." Beryl barked as she got off the thrown and changed back into Morga. The Shitennou then scurried off to do what they were ordered while Morga went back to Endymion's palace.

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Hidden Away

Chapter 8

"I don't care what you have to do. Just please make sure that no one else gets hurt." Endymion said sadly to a guard. Morga had just teleported herself to the palace, so she could squeeze herself back into the prince's life. She was peaking around the corner as she saw the prince sigh and walk away from the guard.

"Endymion-Sama?" Morga asked, concerned for her prince.

"Oh, Morga. I didn't see you there. How are you doing? You've not been attacked, correct?" He asked.

"Who has been attacked?" She asked concerned.

"There have been reports of some evil beings going around stealing energy. I wouldn't want my good friend to get hurt." He said smiling. Morga's heart was torn in half. Friend? Nothing more? He continued.

"One is supposedly a long blonde haired person. One is a long bleach blonde haired person. One is a long brunette colored hair person. And one is a short haired blonde male. So steer clear of anyone with those descriptions. I have my Four Generals in charge of patrolling the areas, but they never seem to catch the culprits." Endymion explained.

"Oh, I guess I will keep my eye out. Thanks. How about we go get some tea?" Morga asked happily.

"Sorry. I'm busy right now. I don't have time for friends. I need to get this date all planned out for next week, and I need to protect the Earth and stuff." He waved goodbye and left. Morga stood there, angry. Why the most beautiful woman in all the Universe would be left like that a mystery. How could another be better? She was the most talented. She was the best choice. Morga was furious. Energy began to surround her. She then punched the wall and her fist went right through it. The wall crumbled and all that was left was ruble.

"THAT STUPID GIRL WILL BE ENDED." And she disappeared back to the Negaverse.

On Mars, Princess Raye sat on the ground gazing at the scenery. The dawn look on Mars was amazing. You could still see the stars above the volcano, and the sun was breaking through the horizon. Footsteps were heard behind her.

"Princess, all parties are now here for the meeting. The two Princesses of Venus and their representative, two generals from Earth, and your representative." The butler said with his head bowed.

"Thank you, Franklin. I was just enjoying the sky."

"Yes, it is rather beautiful." He smiled and they walked back to the Castle.

Serena and Mina were in awe of the Mars Castle. Everything was red. Every shade possible and it was there. Red plants in red pots. Red walls, Red carpet, and Red landscape. The Castle was very small compared to that of Venus. There were less people. And the Town they had walked through was also small. They walked past many rooms. The Dining room. The Red room. The Sauna. And something called the Shrine Room. They finally made it to the Meeting room and entered.

"Oh, there they are. Only a couple minutes late." Franklin said.

"Of course they would be late, Meatball Head is with them…" Serena turned suddenly to see her friend that she had made back on her birthday.

"Raye!" And she ran to go hug the princess. But instead she tripped and when she was falling she grabbed Raye's dress and they both fell.

"What a great way to greet someone…" Raye said sourly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Serena said with puppy dog eyes. Raye huffed and hugged her back.

"I forgive you." She smiled. They had a meeting about the renewal alliances of Venus, Mars, and Earth. Once the meeting was over, everyone was free to roam the town. Mina ran off to talk to the Mars men. The two generals of Earth just disappeared. And Serena and Raye roamed the land looking at the great outdoors. The two Generals turned into an alley.

"Shall we put our plan into action, Zoicite?"

"Yes. Princess Mina is just up ahead. And added bonus, two more princesses are here. If we annihilate them, Beryl will have even less competition." Kunzite planned evilly.

"Yes, Beryl would love that. Now, let's go get them!" The two men changed into Martian clothing that their Queen had given them and exited the alley. When they left the ally, Mina was nowhere to be seen.

"Great, she's gone. Now we have to find her!" Zoicite said angrily.

"Let's split up. We will find her quickly that way." And so they went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Mina was in a store, shopping. She had three bags already, and was about to have a fourth. She had changed clothes, and pulled her hair back with a big red bow that she had just bought.

"I can't believe all this orange stuff is on clearance! It is my favorite color!" Mina said to the sales clerk.

While walking back to the castle she felt something odd. It was like a cold breeze. She quickly ran into the alley. Suddenly, she heard the voice that she had heard in her dream.

"Princess Mina of Venus, an evil presence is lurking in the shadows. Will you save the civilians, even if this is not your planet?" Mina froze. It was the elder voice that she had made a promise too, a promise to protect that girl. But how? How would she protect that girl? How would she protect these people?

"Yes. But how do I protect them?" She asked.

"Are you really ready for this responsibility? You cannot go back once it has been done."

"Yes, I am ready."

"As you wish. Everything will be explained later. For now, take this pen and yell, Venus Power Make Up!" A yellow pen with a star on top of it materialized in front of her. Mina grabbed it and a bright light lit up the dark ally.

"Transform and go, for Princess Raye and Serena are in danger." Mina shook her head.

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" A bright orange light surrounded Mina. Blue heels replaced her flats. A blue Miniskirt with a white top replaced her dress. She had a big red bow on her waist and another red bow was on her chest. She had on long white gloves, a red mask, and a Moon was on her forehead. She saw her reflection in a window. She was dressed in a similar way in her dream. She hadn't a minute to lose. She had to save the Princesses.

Raye and Serena were in a secret garden behind the Castle.

"Raye, they are soooo cute!" Serena squealed as she looked at all the cute flowers and trees.

"I planted all these when I was a toddler. My mom always wanted to have her own garden growing up, but never had the chance being a Queen and all. So after I was born she and I planted this together so I would have one. I come here to relax, and to remember her." Raye said looking sad.

"HEY! Don't be sad! She would be so very proud of you!" Serena said holding Raye's hand. They both smiled. Raye heard faint footsteps. She felt an eerie presence and suddenly grabbed Serena and they rolled to the side into her garden.

"Ah, good reflexes I see. I wouldn't expect less from a priestess." Said a man with blonde hair pulled back. He was wearing a grey suit with green edges.

"Who are you?!" Raye yelled.

"Me? I am Zoicite. The third Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. And you are about to meet your death." The man said as he sent a large energy wave at the two girls.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" A mysterious figure yelled from a top the hill as Zoicite's attack was cancelled out. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Who are you!?" Zoicite yelled.

"Agent of Love of Beauty, the pretty sailor soldier Sailor V! In the name of Love, I will punish you!" Sailor V then jumped down and stood in front of Princess Raye and Serena.

"Don't worry. I am here to protect you." Venus smiled at the two girls. Raye wasn't entirely convinced.

"How do we know you also aren't here to attack us?" The fiery princess asked. She pulled out two spirit vanishing charms.

"Evil Spirits, Be exercised!" She yelled as she threw the charms at the two odd people who had entered her garden. They were momentarily frozen as Raye grabbed Serena's hand and they ran.

"This cannot stop me!" Zoicite spit out as he broke free from the spell and looked at Venus.

"A Sailor Scout huh? Well, this changes everything. For now, this battle is postponed Sailor V." And the blonde disappeared. Venus then broke free of her spell.

"What do I do?" She asked into space. She heard a beeping noise from her pocket. She pulled out her pen and it spoke to her.

"V. You have done well, for now. Everything will be explained later. Transform back and find Raye and Serena." Venus did as the pen told her and detransformed. She was walking back to the Castle with a thought.

Will I have to keep a secret from my sister?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Hidden Away

Chapter 9

"Hurry into this room! I know evil cannot lurk into the shrine quarters." Raye said as she hurried Serena into a room with a blazing fire toward the back wall.

"Wow. It's beautiful in here." Serena said in awe as she gazed upon the different charms and chants pinned to the walls of another red room.

"This is the shrine room. My mom, the best priestess there ever was here on Mars, made this room. Every chant she memorized, every charm she created, there all here." Raye said looking around the room.

"She taught me everything I know. I can even do fire readings, which is why this eternal fire is always burning." She said, gazing at the fire.

"I'm sure you will be just as great a priestess or even better than your mother. She would be very proud of you, Raye." Serena said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That gives me an idea!" The eager blonde said as she sat down in front of the fire.

"Why don't you do a fire reading and see who those people were!? Or look though some of those books over there and see if there is anything?" Serena asked with stars in her eyes. Raye thought for a minute. It was actually a good idea.

"Let's start with the girl. She said she was a Sailor Scout, correct?" The young priestess asked picking up one of her mother's books.

"Yes, can I look through a book too?" Serena asked.

"Sure." And she handed another one of her mother's books to her.

Mina was looking everywhere in the castle.

"Those two have got to be somewhere around here." She said as she ran right into a pair of twin maids.

"I'm so sorry! I was just looking for Princess Raye and my sister." Mina said helping the two girls up.

"Oh, Raye?" The girl with purple eyes, black hair slightly pulled back with a purple ribbon, and a short purple maids dress on asked.

"She's most likely in the shrine room." The girl with red eyes, black hair slightly pulled back with a red ribbon, and a short red maid dress on answered.

"We can take you to her. Oh, by the way, I'm Phobos and my favorite color is Purple."

"And I'm Deimos and my favorite color is red." The two twins smiled and shook Mina's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, princess." They both said in unison.

"Nice to meet you guys as well. Now, the shrine room is which way?" Mina asked returning the smile.

Back in the shrine room, Raye had finally found something about Sailor Scouts.

"Serena, look at this!" Raye said as she elbowed her blonde friend and they began to read what it said.

"Certain people from every planet would aid the Moon Goddess Selene. These people were the purest of their people. They would then receive power from the Holy Stone also known as the Silver Crystal. These people became the first sets of Sailor Scouts."

Selene, The Queen of the Moon and our entire Solar System, needed these people to defend the good in all worlds, and to fight against Chaos in the Sailor Wars. Scouts from all over the Galaxy fought against this ultimate evil for many years. It came to a screeching halt when one of our strongest Scouts, Sailor Galaxia, defeated Chaos by sealing him within her own body to prevent any more destruction. We never heard nor seen Galaxia after that.

Ever since the last battle the scouts of that time have gone, leaving only our supreme ruler Queen Serenity. Selene finally one day found her other half, but evil took his life with months of their marriage. There was many theories on whether or not they did have a child that was born after his death, but none have been proven. No Sailor Scouts have been awakened since those of the original Sailor Wars."

"Wow." They both said as they finished reading one of the excerpts from Raye's mother's old journal.

"Then the girl who saved us must be a new Sailor Scout?" Serena asked aloud.

"I feel bad for not trusting her now." Raye said closing the book.

"I'm sure she will forgive you, Princess Raye." Someone said from behind.

"I mean you are mean to just about everybody so she should understand." A similar voice said from behind also. Raye began to feel angry. The only people with those voices were,

"Phobos…Deimos… How many times have I said to knock before entering into the shrine room?!" Raye said as she stood up and swung the book toward the voices. The two jumped out of the way leaving only the Venus princess.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Princess Mina! I didn't mean to hit you! I meant to hit those to scumbags! I- I-"

"It's okay." Mina said as she stood up. "We were intruding anyways. I was looking for you guys and they took me here. I didn't realize I was barging in on anything important."

"It's fine, we were just researching something. It's just those to flighty idiots always interrupt me."

"We do not, Princess Raye!" The twins said together.

"Just go, before the spell wears off." Raye said.

"Yes, Princess!" And the two ran off.

"Spell?" Serena and Mina asked.

"Yes those two are my pet crows. I just recently have created a spell for them to stay in this human form for a few days. They can turn back at any time, but I like them this way, that way I have people to talk to. It gets lonely here on Mars. Just a bunch of small towns all over. We aren't largely populated like your home planet of Venus." Raye said with a lonely face.

"You never have to be alone again!" Serena said hugging her friend.

"You can visit Venus any time you want, you are always welcome!" Mina said smiling. All was well again, but questions lurked in each girl's minds. In Raye's, who was this new scout? In Mina's, would I have to keep this big secret from my sister? And in Serena's, why did I have this weird feeling when Raye read about the moon goddess Selene, also known as Queen Serenity?

_In the Negaverse_

"Beryl! Beryl! I have urgent news you must know!" Zoicite yelled into space in the throne room. Kunzite then teleported into the room.

"Why did you abandon me back there!?" He asked angrily. Beryl then strolled in from the shadows.

"Why do you yell my name, Zoicite?"

"On Mars… I saw one! I saw… I-"

"Spit it out!" Beryl screamed.

"I saw a SAILOR SCOUT!" The other two froze.

"I didn't think there were any left in the universe. But this one, she was young. 16 maybe. You haven't heard of the Moon Queen awakening any, have you?" Zoicite asked. Beryl shook her head no.

"She has still been inactive. I have my sources on the moon. Let me see this 'girl' you speak of." Beryl walked over to her crystal ball and had it gaze into Zoicites's mind. She saw the long haired blonde. Her red mask. The big bows on her chest and back. The short miniskirt. And the most disgusting part of all. The determination to win. Beryl was furious. How could this happen?! How was this girl awakened!?

"Find this peasant and annihilate her. Also keep the task going of getting rid of that stupid Venus girl. I will not be beaten. And do it at once!" Beryl ordered as she started to walk away.

"Where will you go, my queen?" Kunzite asked.

"I shall go back to the earth. My prince awaits me." And she disappeared into darkness.

Back on Mars, it was nighttime. The two red moons of their planet were visible in the dark sky. Serena gazed out of the guest bedroom window. She had a clearer view of the Earth's Moon. Suddenly a shooting star went by.

"I wish to see the Moon Goddess Selene one day." Serena said aloud. Tomorrow was another busy day. She would go to Mercury to renew their alliances. Serena couldn't wait to see Amy from her birthday party. And in five short days she would see Prince Endymion. She hoped she wouldn't mess this date up


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hidden Away

Chapter 10

"Your Majesty, your schedule is done for the day. You may retire to your palace and relax." A young man told Selene.

"Thank you kind, sir." As she waved him off and she made her way back to her room.

The Moon Kingdom. One of the happiest and calmest places in the universe. Everyone was welcome. Peace had always been maintained there since the banishing of the wvil almost 17 years ago. Selene went to the window of her room. She peered out of it looking at the peaceful planets in the Milky Way. She opened a drawer next to the window and pulled out a locket. It was a necklace locket with a moon on the front. It was must to valuable and old to wear so Selene stored it instead. She opened the locket and looked at the two pictures. One of her husband, and the other was her daughter the day she was born, Serenity.

Selene often wondered if giving the child up was the right thing to do. If Beryl would have really killed her on sight. Beryl. Where was that woman now? She had looked all over. Surely she must have protectors of the sorts now. Or must be up to trouble. She suspected she might be on earth somewhere because of energy being stolen, but no one had any luck finding clues. There was a knock on the door as Selene put the locket back and spoke.

"Yes?"

"Queen! I have urgent news!"

"Luna? Is that you?" Selene said recognizing the voice. She sprinted to the door and answered it as two cats with crescent moon markings on their heads walked in.

"What is it, Luna?" Selene asked as she sat on the floor to see eye to eye with them.

"There is trouble! More and more victims on Earth are getting their energy stolen. But not only that, there has been an attack on Mars!"

"Mars?" The Queen questioned.

"Yes! And even worse. Serena was attacked!" Selene gasped as she held tears back.

"Is… Is she ok?"

"The two Venus Princesses and the Mars Princess were attacked. But they were saved fortunately." Luna said as she then became calm and became serious.

"Yes, Luna?" Selene asked, suspecting what the cautious Moon cat would ask next.

"Your Majesty, why did you awaken a Sailor Scout?" The question was blunt. The queen stood and walked toward the window. Sighing she looked at the Red planet where she knew her daughter was. Her eyes twinkled as Luna and Artemis jumped on the table next to the window.

"Queen… why?" Luna asked. Selene turned and faced the cats.

"Evil forces have been growing…" She paused. "The situations on Earth are getting worse. The Prince and his generals aren't enough anymore." Selene then summoned the silver crystal. She held it in her palms as a tear started to fall.

"The crystal tells me that troubles are beginning to increase at a fast rate. Blackness is infecting Earth and will soon be the destruction of other planets as well." She then sat down on her bed.

"There was trouble and Mina wanted to protect others around her, especially her sister and her friend." She stopped again.

"Actually… I just made sure she vowed to protect to protect the princess, even if she did not know her. She vowed she would protect everyone. Her love made her power shine. She awakened on her own." Artemis came closer.

"Queen, does that mean more scouts will be awakening as well?"

"Most precisely. I will be monitoring mostly. The scouts of this time don't need help to be awakened. Their love for the princess is all they need." Luna then came closer as well.

"I believe it is time then for us to be known, yes?" Luna pondered.

"Luna, I want you to protect Serena. Watch her, contact someone if she is in trouble. Artemis, you may go to Princess Mina. You are her aid. Explain things to her. She needs to play the role of some distant relative of the Moon. She is in a disguise form. She is not Sailor Venus right now. I used my powers to make her appear as a mystery scout. She has a crescent moon on her head. She is Sailor V. Beryl and whomever she has under her, will be looking for scouts as they awaken. But more importantly they will be looking for the next inheriting of the Silver Crystal. For it's a puzzle, a quite simple one actually. If new scouts are being awakened, the new user of the Crystal has been awakened. And once the user has the Crystal, She may defeat Beryl, and all evil in the universe."

"I understand, Queen." Artemis said, bowing.

"Queen, how do we get the scouts together?" Luna asked.

"Don't do a thing, that's how. Serena will somehow unconsciously get everyone together. She is the princess. She draws them near. Don't worry Luna, she will be okay." Selene said as she kneeled down and pet Luna's head.

"Now, go aid the two girls. I believe in you two." Selene said as she smiled and teleported the cats to Mars, where they would meet their forever friends.

On Earth, Morga entered the castle. Her shiny purple eyes sparkled with love as she searched for the prince. Her wavy navy blue hair was blown by the wind. She strolled by guards in her purple and cream colored dress. She would locate the prince. She would tell him about the sailor scout, and he would be so impressed that he would fall back into her arms. She rounded the corner that was ever so familiar to her and stopped at his study door.

"Endy?" she called out as she knocked.

"Come in." A plain answer was given back as she opened the door and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hello, Endy! How are you today? Anything new?" Morga asked as she waited to unfold her plan.

"I'm fine, Morga. Please call me by my full name." The prince said sourly as he still sat looking at papers and never turning to face her.

"I am a Prince. I already let you get away with just calling me Endymion. You may not shorten it." Morga's face went from happy to angry. But she took a deep breath as she asked again.

"How about Darien, then? I can call you by your firs-"

"No!" He said as he turned and faced her.

"Only family may call me that. You are just a sorceress, Morga. You aren't even supposed to see me this often. I see you as a close friend. That is all." He said as he stood and brushed his fingers through his hair. Morga looked down. She wouldn't lose.

"I guess that means I don't have to work twice as hard to get you information you've been wanting then… I will just go get attacked and get my energy stolen! You don't care anyway!" Morga yelled as tears streamed down her face and she began to run out. Endymion grabbed her hand though and stopped her.

"Stop that right now! You will not get yourself in trouble." Morga smiled, he did care. "I don't want you hurt. I need your power to get more information." Her smile then broke. Information. Was that all she was to him? A source to get information.

"Endymion?"

"Yes ,Morga?"

"I love you." She said as she looked straight into his eyes. He didn't respond. He instead turned and sighed.

"Morga… I am sorry, but I can't return the feelings. For my heart belongs to another." Morga became furious. She threw her fists into the air and energy sprang out of them. Endymion turned back quickly to see her start to change. The room began to crumble.

"YOUR HEART BELONGS TO ANOTHER, HUH?!" She screamed as her blue hair grew twice as long and turned a deep fiery red. Guards rushed in and Endymion began to run.

"WELL, IT WON'T BELONG TO HER MUCH LONGER! I WILL FIND HER AND END HER. AND ALL YOUR MEASLY HUMANS WILL DIE AS WELL. FOR IT CAN ONLY BE YOU AND I. THE TWO OF US WERE MEANT TO BE!" Morga's dress grew and turned into a long form fitting blue dress. Horns formed onto her shoulders. And she summoned a staff with a crystal ball. Her purple eyes turned red as she looked down upon the earthlings around her.

"YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS JUST A PLAIN SORCERESS! WELL I AM NOT! I AM QUEEN BERYL! RULER OF THE DARK KINGDOM! AND I AM THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN STEALING ALL THE ENERGY OUT OF YOU PEASENTS! I WILL RULE THEE WORLD AND THIS UNIVERSE, AND ENDYMION WILL BE AT MY SIDE!" Beryl then disappeared as smoke and dust was left in her place. She was no longer Morga. For evil filled her heart and soul.

_Please Review!_


End file.
